muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 610: The New Adventures of Kermo Polo
The Babies imagine that they're famous explorers. Plot Kermit is it during a game of Marco Polo, and tries searching for Animal, Piggy and Skeeter, but mistakenly grabs Nanny's legs (causing laughter from the others). Kermit feels ashamed and gives up, but Nanny decides to teach the kids about the real Marco Polo, who was brave and vigorous, showing them an encyclopedia with an old map of the world. Fascinated, Kermit imagines himself as explorer "Kermo Polo," with Piggy, Rowlf and Fozzie (as a modern-day, photo-obsessed tourist) as his crew. While sailing the seas, they encounter a vicious sea monster, but Fozzie drives it away with a flash of his camera. Kermo claims he makes the best discoveries blindfolded, while also doing so to fear sea monsters, and their ship directly lands at the Great Wall of China (shown literally as a wall of china). Kermo attempts to claim the territory but makes a crack in the wall, and are greeted by Skeeter Khan and Scooter Khan-Not, both servants of the Great Khan, who already owns the land. Disappointed, Kermo and his crew leave, but Skeeter reveals the Great Khan is expecting visitors and also requests their help. They reach the Great Khan himself, Gonzo, who is more fascinated with Piggy than dealing with the broken wall and offers to trade a collection of rare baseball cards for her. Fozzie throws in the various pictures he took, including one of Piggy, and Kermo agrees to exchange them with the cards. Fading back to reality, Nanny also explains to the Babies how Marco Polo's discoveries inspired other explorers to find territories, such as Christopher Columbus and Sir Francis Drake. Gonzo fantasizes himself as Sir Gonzo Drake, adventurous and greedy for new land, clad with a troublesome hat which accidentally knocks off his henchmen. He spots rival explorer Kermo Polo and attempts to beat him to a nearby island (with Rowlf commentating on the action), but both are shocked to see Piggy (as Captain Cook) and Animal have discovered it before them. Back in reality again, Kermit wonders if everything's been discovered in the world, but Nanny points out the Fountain of Youth. The Babies find themselves in an empty land searching for it, when Foz de León wanders by with a "Fountain of Used Explorer Stuff," which he claims has the right stuff to find things. He happens to have a map, which the Babies follow to the Mountain of Youth, containing toys and belongings of theirs. Kermo claims the territory, and everyone heads off to eat spaghetti and meatballs for lunch. Songs *"Right Stuff" References * Kermit and Gonzo's race to claim the island is broadcast in a parody of ''Wide World of Sports, with Rowlf serving as "Rowlf Mushburger" (Brent Musburger), and Nanny as "Nanny Garagiola" (Joe Garagiola Sr.). Characters :Muppet Babies: Baby Kermit (as Kermo Polo), Baby Piggy (as Captain Cook), Baby Fozzie (as Foz de León), Baby Gonzo (as Sir Gonzo Drake), Baby Rowlf (as Rowlf Mushburger), Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Animal :Supporting Characters: Nanny Notes * Among the names featured in Gonzo's baseball card collection are Willie Mays, Duke Snider, Babe Ruth, Fernando Valenzuela, and Sandy Koufax. * Error: When Piggy was asking Fozzie "Who's side are you on bear?" Rowlf's nose is pink like Fozzie's Gallery Image:KermoPolo01.jpg Image:KermoPolo02.jpg Image:KermoPolo04.jpg Image:KermoPolo05.jpg Image:KermoPolo06.jpg Image:Gonzokong.jpg Image:KermoPolo07.jpg Image:KermoPolo08.jpg Image:KermoPolo09.jpg Image:KermoPolo10.jpg Image:KermoPolo11.jpg Image:KermoPolo13.jpg Image:KermoPolo14.jpg Image:KermoPolo15.jpg Image:KermoPolo16.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ 610 Category:History